The Dark Forest
by AnimeLovinTomboi4ever
Summary: What would happen if every she-cat in the clans went to the Dark Forest when they died? The story will earn it's M rating in later chapters for adult themes, and mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own Warriors or the Clans, I only own Tidalwing and some of the Dark forest cats.**

_**The Dark Forest**_

**Prologue**

Tidalwing knew she was dying, just by looking at her slashed throat, confirmed it. Her ThunderClan clan mates were fighting with an invading ShadowClan patrol nearby, but the young grey tabby she-cat didn't care. She lay splayed on the ground near to the border, letting the stream of blood increase as she waited for darkness to overcome her.

Firestar stood on a boulder triumphantly, for ThunderClan had driven off ShadowClan."Don't come back to this side of the border, mouse-dung, or you'll be sorry," Brambleclaw spat at Rowanclaw, a ShadowClan warrior, who was running across the ShadowClan border, barely missing Brambleclaw's well aimed swipe.

The wounded warriors were being carried back to camp while Brackenfur and Sandstorm marked the border. Firestar leaped down from the boulder and started to race toward camp, calling over his shoulder to the two warriors,"When you're done with that, come back to camp."

Brackenfur and Sandstorm dipped their heads respectively to their leader and went back to what they were doing, while Firestar ran back to the ThunderClan camp.

**I do hope you like it, please review**

**I will update as soon as I get 5 review**

**I know it might sound a bit dull, but I'm doing my best in writing it**

**~Dawny~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series, I only own Tidalwing and her mother.**

**The Dark Forest**

**Chapter 2**

When Firestar arrived at the camp, the first thing he saw was Tidalwing's mother sitting vigil for her deceased daughter. Firestar padded over to the Highledge, where he made announcements on, and leaped onto it.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Highledge for a clan meeting," Firestar yowled. Most of the cats were already in the clearing but the ones that were in their dens came out to join the meeting.

"We lost Tidalwing and two others to ShadowClan and we will sit vigil for all three of them now,"

Firestar mewed.

All the ThunderClan cats gathered around their dead clanmates and sat vigil for them.

**Tidalwing's POV**

Darkness did overcome her, blacker then a raven's wing but something didn't feel right. The grey tabby was in the same position she died in. She was expecting to feel the warmth of the sun's rays on her pelt to make sure that she was in StarClan, but instead, cold air ruffled her pelt and a chill ran up and down her spine.

The she-cat slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head off the ground to look around and gasped with shock at what she saw.

"_This place is not StarClan!"_she thought as she staggered to her paws and looked around at her surroundings.

There was no moon in this place, the only light that was there, was the faint eerie glow that came off of overgrown moss that were at the foot of each tree, which were tall and leafless with no signs of life in any of them. The floor of this dark forest was shrouded by mist.

Tidalwing looked around her nervously and took a cautious step forward. She was about to take another one, when suddenly, a huge object shot out of the scarce undergrowth behind her and collided with the startled she-cat, who lost her balance and fell onto her side. The shadowy figure rolled her onto her back with it's paw, before leaping on top of the smaller cat and pinning the she-cat down.

She could not escape from her attacker's iron grip, all she could do was stare, helplessly, up at a blazing pair of amber eyes and an open jaw, filled with sharp, glistening teeth that were coming down to bite dangerously close to her unprotected throat.

**What will happen to Tidalwing?**

**I need a name and description for Tidalwing's mother, so if you have one, please tell me in your reviews and I'll pick the best one from the suggestions you give me : )**

**Thanks**

**~Dawny~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cats in this story except: Tidalwing, her mother, and some of the dark forest cats, including Tornadostorm**

**The Dark Forest**

**Chapter 3**

The shadowy cat was about to finish Tidalwing off, when suddenly, a huge reddish-brown tabby cougar with piercing amberlo eyes bounded out of the scarce undergrowth behind them and threw himself onto Tidalwing's attacker, yowling,

"Tigerclaw, leave the she-cat alone!"

Tigerclaw was thrown off of Tidalwing and landed on his side a few tail-lengths away. The dark brown tabby tom recovered quickly and rolled over onto his stomach and started glaring up at the other, bigger tom, who was standing protectively over the trembling she-cat.

"Mortal, why didn't you let me finish her off?" Tigerclaw whined.

Mortal sheathed and unsheathed his extremely long, sharp claws against the bare ground beneath him and replied in a bored voice, as if he had already discussed this subject before,

"I never said for you to finish off every she-cat that comes here, I said for you to bring them back to camp with you."

Tigerclaw scrambled to his paws and dipped his head to the bigger tom.

"I'm sorry, I'll never disobey you again."

He said solemnly, as Mortal glanced down at his captive and stepped off of the she-cat, before nodding his head at Tigerclaw, to show that he has been forgiven.

Tidalwing was still trembling on the ground, to afraid to look up at the two toms.

Mortal, roughly, jabbed her side with a still unsheathed talon, which made the she-cat wince in pain.

"What's your name?" The cougar demanded, showing his sharp teeth in what seemed like an evil grin.

The she-cat lifted her head slightly and glared up at the tom, before replying harshly,

"My names Tidalwing."

Tigerclaw gave a low grunt and Mortal let forth from his chest, an amusing purr, that sounded harsh, but was the opposite of a friendly purr.

His purr sounded malevolent and cruel.

Suddenly, Mortal dipped his huge head towards Tidalwing and lifting her up by the scruff, he swung her around and started stalking back through the undergrowth.

He waved his long tail at Tigerclaw, as a signal to follow him.

Tigerclaw padded into the undergrowth and followed his leader, as they made their way back to the camp in silence.

Tidalwing swung helplessly in the jaws of the huge cougar, wondering what will become of her.

**Amberlo, is a color that I made up, it's like an amber/yellow mix.**

**There is a cougar in the story because, I want there to be a cougar in it : )**

**Review, please**

**I'll probably pick Tidalwing's mother when I do the next chapter( :**

**Thank you to everyone who sent in suggestions, I really appreciate it : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own Tornadostorm, Tidalwing, her mother, Minnow and the rouge cats that are in this story**

**Chapter 4**

Tornadostorm stalked through the undergrowth, Tidalwing swinging unconsciously in his huge jaws and Tigerstar following closely behind him, until they both came to a halt in front a mottled dark brown tom, who was guarding the entrance to the camp.

When the tom saw the cougar, fear radiated from his eyes, as he dipped his head and glanced quizzically at the bundle Tornadostorm deposited at his paws.

"This she-cat is going to be one of the slaves, so step aside Mudclaw," he growled, as he roughly picked up the unconscious she-cat in his jaws.

Mudclaw didn't want to get on his leader's bad side, so he stepped aside and let the two toms through.

Tornadostorm and Tigerstar ducked their heads as they went through the brambles that surrounded the camp and came out into a huge clearing filled with cats.

There were dens on both sides of the clearing, where the rouge cats slept and where the slaves stayed. A fresh-kill pile was in the center of the clearing, a shallow hole dug out by the slaves, who were mostly she-cats, but there was a small scattering of toms. At the far end of the clearing there was a huge cave dug out of the mountain by Tornadostorm himself. It was on a dais with stone paths leading down to the clearing on both sides of it and a ledge, which he called the Night Ledge, was in front of it where the cougar stood to make announcements on.

Tornadostorm strode proudly over to it and bounded up one of the stone paths with practiced ease. He padded to the end of the ledge and placed Tidalwing in front of him, then he reared up onto his hind paws and let out a fearsome caterwaul that got every cats attention, before he began,

"We have a new slave with us today, she came from the Clans," he yowled, as he fell back onto his four paws.

"Her name will be Tidal."

This statement was greeted by yowls of approval.

Tornadostorm let them continue for a while before waving his long tail to silence them.

"Brokenstar, take Tidal and put her in the den with that other she-cat that we got earlier today and guard the entrance,"

Brokenstar dipped his head to his leader and bounding up a stone path, he snatched Tidal up in his jaws and carried her off to the den close to the Night Ledge.

"Everyone else, go back to your duties, I need some sleep."

Tornadostorm finished with a huge yawn, turned around and padded into his cave, while the cats below went about there business in silence, because they all knew what the penalty would be if they were to wake the cougar up with loud noises.

**I know this chapter wasn't exciting, but it's important : )**

**Review : ) : ) : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series**

**The Dark Forest**

**Chapter 5**

A paw prodded Tidalwing's side. She groaned and opening her eyes, she saw a light brown she-cat gently prodding her side with a sheathed paw in the exact same place where Tornadostorm roughly jabbed it earlier. The light brown she-cat stopped as she noticed Tidalwing wince. She stepped back while Tidalwing scrambled, painfully, to her paws.

"Hi, I'm Minnow, you must be Tidal,"

the light brown she-cat mewed softly.

Tidal nodded her head and looked around the den curiously.

Minnow sat down on her hind paws and cocked her head to one side as she watched Tidal gaze around.

"How long have you been here?"

Tidal asked.

"Like you, I just got here,"

Minnow confessed, shuffling her small white paws shyly.

"We've been in this den all day, what's going to happen to us?"

a new voice whined.

Minnow flicked her tail at a small gray-blue she-cat huddling in the corner of the den. Tidal was surprised on how tiny she looked.

"Thats my sister, Water, she's afraid of whats going to happen to us,"

"Who are the other cats in the den?"

Minnow began reeling off the other cats names as she flicked her tail at them.

"There's Maple,"

a dusky brown she-cat with amber eyes twitched her ears in greeting.

"Dove,"

a light gray she-cat with white blotches on her pelt mewed a weak greeting.

"Dove told me that she had to mate with Sleet because she was disobedient,"

mewed Minnow, while silencing Tidal with her tail so that she could continue her introductions.

"Moon,"

a black she-cat with blue eyes flicked her tail at Tidal in greeting.

"Swallows over in the corner,"

a red tabby she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye poked her head from out of the shadows that were usually in the corners from lack of light.

"and thats Sky, she has a major crush on Tornadostorm and she won't stop talking about him, it's getting really annoying,"

a silver she-cat with ice-blue eyes, who was laying on a pile of moss on one side of the den, lifted her head up when she heard her name and nodded at Tidal before dropping her head back down onto her paws.

Suddenly, Dove started moaning and had lain down on a pile of moss, her legs splayed and her tail up along her back.

Tidal looked at Minnow who was staring in horror at Dove.

"She's about to give birth!"

**If you want to find out what happens you'll have to wait for the next chapter, which I promise I'll put up faster : )**

**R&R : )**

**Also, I could use some suggestions for the names of the three soon-to-be-born kits, so if you have any, I'd be delighted if you could tell me them**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors Series, only Tornadostorm, Tidalwing, her mother and any other cat you don't know a lot about

**The Dark Forest**

**Chapter 6**

Tidal heard a shuffling noise outside the den and a small, golden-brown tom pushed his way through the thick barrier of brambles that was the entrance to the den with a bundle of herbs in his jaws. He was shortly followed by a white tom with usual blue blotches on his pelt. The small tom padded over to the laboring she-cat and set the herbs he was carrying down on the ground and started to calm the quivering she-cat by placing a gentle paw on her flank. The other tom sat down and waited patiently behind the smaller tom.

"That white tom is Sleet. He's the one that forced Dove to mate with him and the other tom is the healer, Flame. He is really gentle and very kind,"

Minnow whispered into Tidal's ear.

Sleet had lifted a paw and was in mid-lick when he noticed Tidal. He put his paw down, got up and padded over to Tidal with his head held low. He stopped when he was a mouse length away from Tidal's face. He sat back down and still holding his head low, he narrowed his dark blue eyes at her.

"So your the new slave Tornadostorm and Tigerstar brought back with them," he growled.

Tidal nodded slowly and cowered as Sleet raised his head high and unsheathed his razor sharp claws. Sky had lifted her head from her paws when she heard her lover's name. Her eyes glazed over as she imagined the cougar's muscled frame and other things that he had that attracted she-cats to him like a magnet. Minnow saw this and tackled Sky to the ground. Sleet growled as he watched the two she-cats.

"Dove has two kits," Flame mewed.

Sleet spat contemptuously at the two struggling she-cats and glared down at Tidal before sheathing his claws. He got up onto his paws and padded back to Flame who was sitting beside Dove. The she-cat was licking one of her kits then switching to the other one when she was finished with the first one.

"They are both she-cats, Tornadostorm will be pleased," Flame mewed as he lowered his head and sniffed at one of the small she-kits.

"Will Tornadostorm name them?"

Sleet asked as the two she-kits started to feed.

"Of course he will, Sleet. He always does," Flame replied as he gave the herbs in the bundle to Dove who licked them up.

"Flame?" mewed a small voice from the entrance to the den. Tidal looked up to see an undersized tom that was barely over two moons old, pad into the den.

His once long-haired tortoiseshell pelt was now unkempt and he had scars, old and new, all over his tiny fragile body. His eyes were dull and his head hung low as if he didn't have anymore strength left to lift it up.

"Tornadostorm needs you to check his wounds," the small tom mewed weakly.

Flame turned his attention from Dove to the trembling tortoiseshell tom, shaking his head sympathetically at his pitiful figure as he replied,

"Tell him I'm coming but don't go yet, I need to ask you something first," he mewed as he turned to Sleet.

"Sleet, you may go now."

Sleet grunted and left the den with a suspicious look on his face. Flame waited for a moment before turning back to the other tom who had cowered when Sleet brushed past him.

"How has Tornadostorm been treating you, little one?" he mewed in a gentle voice.

The small tom shuddered violently as he replied in a small voice,

"Terribly, he doesn't let me rest that much and he tortures me, blames me and shouts at me for no reason. He also starves me and I only get something to eat if I obey him and if he leaves any leftovers which is very uncommon," he whimpered while still standing on his weary paws.

Flame shook his head slowly and muttered something under his breath.

"Whelp, get over here right now and Flame where are you, do you want me to bleed to death?"

Tornadostorm's yowl thundered long and loud through the camp making the small tortoiseshell cower in fear at his voice. Flame picked up his now empty bundle and padded, slowly, out of the den. The tortoiseshell looked around him with sadness in his eyes before he slowly turned and limped out of the den.

Tidal gave Minnow a questioning glance and mewed,

"Who was that small tom?"

"That was Branch, Tornadostorm's personal slave,"

Minnow replied while gazing at the entrance to the den.

"Who did the yowl belong to?"

Tidal's next question caught Minnow off guard and she gave Tidal a weird look as if Tidal had just started growing two heads before replying in a low voice, "It's Tornadostorms," she took a deep breath before continuing,"and even though he's nice and handsome on the outside, he is very cruel and vicious on the inside. He tortures, teases, and slaughters cats for fun, I hate it! Every cats afraid of him, even his own gang but they still follow that tyrant,"

she snarled, curling her lip back to reveal dull, ruined teeth.

"Oh..."

Tidal began but was cut off as two toms entered the den. One of them was a sleek, black and gray tabby while the other one was a long-haired, dark brown tabby who had a tail that was bent in the middle.

The black and gray tom looked around until he spotted Tidal. His eyes shined as he padded over to her and roughly picked her up by the scruff. The other tom did the same thing with Minnow.

The other she-cats watched with fear in their eyes as Tidal and Minnow were carried out of the den by the two toms.

**R&R please if you want to find out what happens next : )**

**I need two names for the she-kits with descriptions included so if you have a suggestion please tell me when you review : )**

**(Also make sure it's the first half of a warriors name and not the full name)**

**I'm going to officially boost this story's rating up to M just in case : )**


	7. Attention!

**ATTENTION**

**To all my reviewers,**

**I'm having trouble getting ideas out for this story. I think I might need to widen the plot a little but I need some suggestions from you so if you have any just send in a review like always and until then I won't continue this story but I will now select the names for the two kits and Tidalwing's mother. I apologize that I didn't do it before. **

**Thank you to ashstar leader of darkclan for the name of Tidalwing's mother:**

_**Icerose-**_**_clear white she-cat with a black tail and ice-blue eyes_**

**Thank you to Kitty-Guardian Dorothy for the name of the two she-kits:**

_**Fade-**_**_white she-kit with a gray-tipped tail and pale almost 'faded' green eyes_**

_**Rave-**** black she-kit with amber eyes and a white chest and underbelly**_

**Thank you to everyone who contributed a name :D**

**and I will be making a couple changes to my story like changing the place where Tidalwing died, maybe making the first chappie longer ;)**

**but I will also change Tornadostorm's name to something else because it is actually a pain-in-the- behind to type that all out all the time, XD**

**I'm thinking of changing it to Mortal, please send me a review saying if this is a good name, thx**

**and thx to Kitty-Guardian Dorothy for giving me a couple ideas for my story ;)**

**~Dawny~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series; Erin Hunter does, I don't even own Icerose, Rave or Fade but I do own Mortal(Tornadostorm), Tidalwing and the rouge DF gang; and I own the wolf that is in this chapter, o I know there are no wolves in Warriors but I just thought it would be more interesting :D**

**and this will take place near to the end of the Power Of Three series ;)**

**The Dark Forest**

**Chapter 8**

"Icerose!" Brambleclaw mewed to the clear white she-cat with a black tail. Icerose lifted her head and rested her weary ice-blue eyes on the tabby warrior. Ever since her daughter, Tidalwing, died she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep in her grief. She saw that Brambleclaw was still standing there expectantly, his tail tip twitching in slight annoyance. Icerose got up from the meager fresh kill pile she was crouching next to and padded over, tail down and ears drooping, to Brambleclaw who twitched one of his ears at her in greeting.

"Firestar thinks it's about time you start your warrior duties again,"Brambleclaw mewed.

"It's nice of you to care about me but can I hunt alone for a while to help me get my thoughts together?"

Brambleclaw looked up as he saw a flash of flame colored fur in the morning light and saw Firestar bounding down the high ledge toward them. Brambleclaw repeated Icerose's request to Firestar who nodded his head.

"Yes, you may go Icerose,"The flame colored tom nodded toward the fresh kill pile which was surprisingly small this time of season."Brambleclaw send out another hunting patrol to see if the prey has come out yet"

"I already did, but I've been on the dawn patrol and I couldn't scent any prey for some reason...it's odd"

Firestar sighed,"Yes, it is,"

He then looked over at Icerose who was eagerly scraping the ground with her claws,"Be careful, okay Icerose, I don't want to lose another loyal clanmate"

"You know I will be careful Firestar," Icerose purred and flicked Brambleclaw's and his ears before trotting toward the entrance tunnel, squeezing past Thornclaw and Sandstorm who were waiting for Briarpaw, Thornclaw's apprentice, to join them on a patrol. Icerose emerged into the forest and took in the fresh forest scents along with a tang of rain in the air. She flicked her ears dismissively as she started to prowl through the long green-leaf grass, hopeful for a plump squirrel.

_'I wonder why there isn't a lot of prey this green-leaf'_ she thought to herself. She was traveling towards the Ancient Oak near to the shore when the first rain drop fell on her nose. She flicked it off with a quick shake of her head and lifted her nose to scent the air, realizing she was on the lake shore. She was looking out over the shining expanse of water, when a sudden unfamiliar scent wafted into her from the Ancient Oaks. Her nose twitched as she cautiously followed the scent. It smelled like a dog but there was another tang in it that she recognized but didn't pay attention to due to her continueous grieving.

_'Your not a mouse'_ she thought '_whatever this is, you can handle it'_

She froze when she heard a whimpering sound. Her ears twitched toward the Ancient Oak, as that was the place she halted in front of. She knew she couldn't just stick her nose in there so she tried something else as thunder cracked the mountains from peak to base as if wanting to tear them apart. But before she could do anything, a young male wolf, the same size as herself, lumbered out of the roots under the Ancient Oak. The she-cat saw that he was limping and recognized the tang she scented before: blood. The wolf's left shoulder blade was bleeding feriously and it looked fresh, and while Icerose was studying the black wolf with three white paws, the wolf laid his baleful reddish-blue eyes on her.

"Get away from us!" The wolf growled as he crouched which made his wound bleed faster, the blood falling on the ground like the rain drops falling from the sky.

"Us?" Icerose asked, looking at the wolf in concern.

"I don't need your pity!" The wolf spat.

Realization struck her that this wolf was only a bad-mouthed 'kit' and that he was protecting someone or something. She stepped closer and the wolf, who could sheathe and unsheathe his claws like a cat, retracted his claws, narrowed his piercing eyes and snarled in a surprisingly gruff voice, "Don't come any closer, cat," He spat out the word cat as if it were vemon,"You stay away from my mother or you'll be sorry!"

Icerose had the urge to glance down at the young wolf's claws and she did. She gasped when she saw that his claws were black with streaks of blood covering its razor sharp talons and like the wound on his shoulder blade, they were fresh.

The wolf, noticing Icerose's glance, commented with a hint of pride in his voice,"These are dragon claws, I got them from birth."

Icerose's shock must have been evident on her face for the young wolf did a low bark of amusement.

Icerose looked into the wolf's firey eyes and mewed,"I don't want to hurt you and your bleeding,"She added,"And I know of someone who can help you. You can trust me,"

The wolf bared his fangs, considering the she-cats offering, then he calmed down and nodded his head, thinking that Icerose was no threat to him or his mother. Icerose silently slipped past the wolf who bristled a little when their fur brushed against each other. The ebony wolf started to groom himself to rid him of the cat scent that Icerose put on him. Meanwhile, Icerose stepped into the cave and looked around. Inside the cave was dark and gloomy and the white cat could hardly see the brown mound of fur in the corner. She slowly picked her way carefully around the bones of prey that were scattered on the ground and wrinkled her nose in disgust at the smell inside the cave which smelled like crow-food. She stopped in front of the mound of fur and placed a paw on the female wolfs shoulder. Feeling that it was cold, the she-cat prodded the body, gently, with her paw. No reply. Head hanging, she was about to drag the body out of the cave when she felt a sharp nudge on her shoulder which made her drop the body.

"Leave her be"Icerose recognized the voice as the young wolfs and replied, "We need to bury her"

"No" The wolf growled as he was turning around in the small cave to leave.

"Why not?"

The wolf looked back at the white she-cat with sorrow and rage in his eyes and for a second, he looked helpless and consumed in his anger for the one that killed his mother.

"Because I knew she was dead before you came and I want her to die with her whole body intact. I know where she is going like all the she-cats and she-wolves."

"Where?" Icerose inquired, confused.

The wolf looked at her as if she were stupid then turning his head so that it was facing ahead again he growled out,"The place of no stars"

Icerose stared in shock. He was talking about the Dark Forest where some evil tyrant ruled with an iron claw.

**How do you like it? It was longer then usual but the more the merrier is always good, XD**

**and all your questions about why Mortal only wants she-cats in his domain are going to be answered in the next chapter by a special guest ;)**

**~Dawny~**


End file.
